


I'll Do Anything for You

by bipabrena



Series: Eruri one-shots and general substories [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, He's inexperienced in this fic btw, I ADORE a soft and submissive Levi, I am too deep into the fandom, M/M, Masturbation, SMUTTY SMUT SMUT :D, so self-indulgent, that wants to do anything for Erwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bipabrena/pseuds/bipabrena
Summary: A submissive Levi decides to keep a hard-at-work Erwin company for the night. He only intends to bring him tea and sit with him, but Erwin has other plans.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: Eruri one-shots and general substories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1306073
Comments: 13
Kudos: 96





	I'll Do Anything for You

“Hey,” Levi peeked his head in.

“Levi,” Erwin smiled brightly. He wanted to ask him to come in, but he always liked that little gesture Levi made before walking in. Knocking politely, opening up, peeking his head to observe for a few seconds and then walk in to shut the door.

It was endearing.

Levi walked in with a tray, and it smelled good.

“I thought you’d be asleep by now,” Erwin said as Levi placed the tray on the whisky table.

“Yeah…” Levi mumbled, “but I knew you’d be working, so… I just wanted to give you something to keep you up.”

“I do love a midnight snack.”

Levi smiled slightly, eyes half-lidded. “It’s doughnuts this time…”

Erwin stood and approached Levi. “That’s good,” he said, and Levi took a step back when Erwin came too close. He swallowed nervously.

He still wasn’t used to Erwin getting this close to him. Yes, he had in the past, but now that they had… something, Levi supposed, it felt different. He couldn’t get used to Erwin approaching him with that cheeky expression.

“You’ve always done this now that I think about it,” Erwin mentioned, sitting on the right chair. He now looked up at Levi. “Me working late, you bringing me tea and keeping me company.”

Levi didn’t know what to respond to that.

“Well… I hope you like tonight’s tea. It’s green tea. Better for concentrating, supposedly.”

He was taken aback when Erwin clutched his waist and brought Levi closer to him.

“I have all I want right here,” he said.

Levi took a sharp inhale, lips curving down in embarrassment.

“I’m glad…” Levi said, getting nervous. “I’ll keep you company while you work, then, if that’s what you want.”

Erwin brought him even closer. “I don’t need to concentrate right now,” he mumbled, stroking Levi’s legs, his hands then shamelessly wandered to the inside of his thighs.

“U-uh!” Levi yelped.

“I need the opposite,” he clutched his waist again and looked up at Levi, chin resting on his belly. “I need to blow off steam,” Levi looked at his pleading, icy-blue eyes. “Will you help me?”

“M..ggh,” is all Levi managed to mumble, and he felt stupid.

He hated when he lost his ability to speak.

“Erwin,” Levi mumbled when Erwin began plastering kisses on his belly over his clothes. “Not now…” he said. “You’re busy.”

“I can make some time,” he grabbed the waistband of Levi’s pants, and tugged him. “Please?”

“I… no…”

“Why not?” Erwin frowned.

Levi looked worried.

“What’s wrong?”

“Don’t you want it?” Erwin asked after Levi was silent for too long.

“I… do, but…”

“But what?” he plastered more kisses on his belly.

Levi was trembling.

“Levi?” Erwin looked up at him. “What’s wrong? You’re quivering like a leaf.”

“I want it, but I just don’t know what to do. Just thinking about it makes me want to puke.”

Erwin’s brows rose.

The thought alone of having sex with Erwin brought Levi to this messy, nervous state?

That was insanely hot, Erwin thought.

He chuckled. “You don’t have to do anything,” he comforted. “It’s just a quickie.”

“… Huh?”

He cupped Levi’s face and brought him down for a kiss. “You don’t have to do anything. Please?"

Levi frowned, unsure. “If it’ll help you… sure.”

Before he knew it, Erwin was already back with his faithful tub of lube.

 _!?!?_ His eyes widened at his speed.

Levi’s small body stumbled as Erwin pulled him, forcing him to lean against the windowsill.

“U-uh…” he somewhat panicked as he heard the hasty belts click against each other as Erwin undid them. He pulled down Levi’s pants, and his back pressed against Erwin’s abdomen as Erwin trailed a blaze of hot kisses on his nape.

Levi could feel him hardening against his lower back.

And, just as promised, Erwin was quick. Before he could process it, Erwin’s cold finger was already inside. Levi sucked in a breath.

He worked him, and unexpectedly added another finger, stroking Levi deep inside. The sound that slid out of Levi afterwards was high-pitched enough to completely embarrass him.

Erwin snorted, grinning against Levi’s neck.

He gradually pumped his fingers in and out faster, and Levi thrashed his head back and forth, clenching his jaw to stifle a cry.

Not because it was pleasurable, though. It hurt.

Erwin really was being too quick.

He pulled out for a moment to plaster kisses across the side of Levi’s face. He mumbled sweet murmurs, noticing how stiff and tense Levi’s body was.

His lips and soft voice encouraged Levi, but Levi still wanted to tell him to please slow down, to be a bit gentler, but he decided against it. He turned to give Erwin a kiss, as though telling him he could keep going.

So, Erwin did. He pushed both fingers back in and slowly pumped them in and out, twisting and dragging them with each stroke.

Now it was starting to feel good.

“Levi?” Erwin kissed his ear, slowing the pace.

He repeated his name when Levi remained quiet. He had been holding Levi’s hip with his other hand, and stroked it with his thumb.

Levi shakily brought a hand to Erwin’s wrist, and turned to look at him.

“You’re so good to me, Levi,” Erwin mumbled, nuzzling his face against Levi’s, pressing his belly against Levi’s back. His cock was hot and hard against him.

Levi smiled, accepting the affections. This gentle love was something he could get behind.

Erwin pulled back his fingers, and brought a hand to Levi’s throat, gently holding it. He held his cock with his other one, and nudged it against Levi’s entrance.

Levi's heart pounding. He held his breath.

He felt Erwin place one final kiss on his back before he slowly pushed the tip in. Levi gasped, feeling the head pop inside within moments, sending a stretch of pain throughout his body.

He breathed out, tightly clutching the window curtain.

Erwin slowly eased another inch, and pulled back. He repeated this gentle fucking several times.

Levi let out a small grunt, and squeezed his eyes shut.

“Shh,” Erwin cooed, keeping one hand firm on his waist, the other on his throat. He plastered slow kisses on the side of his face.

Levi’s grip made the curtains scrunch, and he let out a jagged breath he was unaware he had been holding as Erwin filled him all the way.

And shit, it hurt.

Despite Erwin’s reassuring words and his lips’ affections, it still hurt like hell. Erwin pulled out a few inches, letting cold air come between their bodies, then slid back inside, sealing off their warmth again. He repeated this several times, until Levi couldn’t take it and let out a sharp, painful exhale.

“It’s okay,” Erwin said, his hot breath against Levi’s ear. “You’re so good, Levi. I needed you so much.”

Levi’s eyes widened, and he finally managed to look at him.

He suddenly forgot about the pain and lost himself in a trance, observing Erwin’s beautiful face. His half-lidded eyes, his parted lips. “Erwin…” he smiled, taken aback by how wonderful he was.

Erwin took this the wrong way, and picked up the pace, which made Levi suck in a breath.

“Ah… ow!” Levi finally whimpered.

“It’s okay,” Erwin said. “You’re amazing. You can take it, because you’re so good. Please?” he pleaded, pressing a small kiss on his lips.

The pain continued, but his sweet murmurs, his sweet words contrasted the pain.

“Yes…” Levi smiled, nuzzling his face against Erwin’s.

Erwin didn’t become any gentler, but his words did, and those sweet words, that praise made Levi’s insides tingle. He felt himself tighten, and reached an arm over Erwin to gently grab a fistful of his soft hair.

He ignored the now fading pain and focused on his voice instead.

Erwin stroked Levi’s chest over his shirt, and managed to undo the first button. His fingers slid inside to his nipples, then trailed down to his stomach. He went lower, and felt the head of Levi’s cock brush against his fingers. He curled them around it.

Erwin let go and glided his fingers along Levi’s full length, up and down then to the sides, circling the head once in a while. He went lower and held his balls, petting them and squeezing them, then went back up to grasp his cock. He pumped him again, and Levi felt relieved as the pleasure in his cock and the pressure in his ass made a wave of warmth spread across his belly.

But Erwin suddenly let go, and moaned against Levi’s ear as he brought a hand to his throat. He tilted Levi’s head to the side, and forced their lips to meet.

Levi moaned into the kiss, pleasure contorting on his expression as Erwin pounded into him, his balls smacking against Levi. “So good,” Erwin comforted. “You’re so good. You take me so well.”

Levi grunted again, and Erwin slid out. He pushed in again, and slipped his entire length inside, fucking Levi with fast, urgent thrusts. He held Levi's hand and helped him curl his fingers around his cock. Erwin happily helped Levi work himself, and rubbed the puffy head with this thumb.

Levi let out little cries of pleasure, and his palm clung to the window. He felt warmth on top of it as Erwin pressed his free hand against Levi's, the other still working Levi with fast, rhythmic strokes. It was then that Erwin began a series of moans, moans that were masculine and guttural—which completely contrasted Levi's delicate ones.

Erwin's warmth, Erwin's moans, Erwin's praise.

It was too much to bear. Levi cried out as the pleasure in him came to a crescendo, and he couldn't stop himself from shouting Erwin's name.

He panted, he moaned his name, he begged Erwin to please go harder and faster—he begged Erwin to please touch him, to please praise him. He begged for his praise, and when Erwin complied, when he told Levi how good he squeezed, how good he felt, how much he loved fucking him, Levi squeezed his eyes shut, and his mouth hung wide in pleasure. He felt his orgasm dawn near, and it lapped at him like waves on a shore. His belly tightened, and Erwin let go of Levi's cock to feel every indent of his muscles. Levi continued working himself, and with a gasp he came all over himself.

Erwin slowed down his thrusts to give Levi a wet, deep kiss; one that Levi melted into. He moaned and moaned, feeling a second wave wash over him when Erwin hastened pace again.

He cried out, cried out repeatedly.

"Erwin, Erwin," he cried out.

Erwin rubbed his belly, and brought his cum-coated fingers to Levi's lips, and Levi sucked them dry.

He then felt his legs shake, and with a scream he held onto the curtains for support as his walls tightened around Erwin's cock.

Erwin grew more desperate, more violent in his thrusts as his own climax approached. He gripped Levi's thin waist, holding onto it so tightly Levi was sure he'd bruise. Still hazy from his orgasm, he panted, eyes half-lidded as he tightly held onto the curtains.

His eyes were focused on Erwin's face. On his bouncing hair, on his creased brows, on his bared teeth.

Those sharp cheekbones and masculine growls of pleasure made Levi want to come again.

Erwin growled, slammed himself into Levi. He thrust two, three, four more times, then brought Levi for a close hug and buried his face on the crook of his neck as he came. He came hard, so hard, filling Levi's insides with his seed, emptying himself in spurs. He bit down his shoulder as his orgasm subsided, and his thrusts lessened in pace until he completely stopped, body still close against Levi's as his heart thumped hard against his chest. For a moment he stayed inside, they stayed intertwined, waiting for their breathing to stabilise as he still held Levi pinned against the window for support.

Levi’s body slumped forward, and his abdomen contracted in slow, hard breaths.

He felt Erwin’s lips brush against his ear, and soft, slow kisses were plastered all across his face. Warm, soft hands wandered his body, and sweet words were whispered in his ear.

Their eyes met, and Levi smiled with half-lidded eyes.

“Thank you, Levi,” Erwin nuzzled him.

Levi placed his hand on Erwin’s, squeezing it against his belly. He wouldn’t mind staying in this position forever.

Erwin tried to pull his hand back, but Levi didn't let him. His soft fingers, those seemingly delicate fingers, entangled with Erwin's, and he squeezed gently again. He didn't want to leave, he didn't want this moment to end. He wanted to be with Erwin forever.

He frowned when cool air replaced Erwin’s warmth as Erwin pulled back.

He placed a peck on Levi’s cheek, then his lips trailed down. With a kiss on the nape, he helped pull Levi’s pants up.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this piece of shit in like fifteen minutes because I was hardcore thinking about Eruri and how much I love them. I'm just in love with the trope of Levi being soft and submissive with Erwin. He's willing (and WANTS) to do anything for him. This trope is 100000000% my jam.
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please leave some kudos or a comment. I also 100% would appreciate feedback because I am NOT good at writing smut. I never write it, so I completely understand if this felt awkward or just weird in general. I happily welcome suggestions.
> 
> If you ever want to fan-girl about Eruri or just want to send writing prompts, feel free to here: https://bipabrena.tumblr.com/


End file.
